1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to executing multiple actions requiring elevated privilege and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for securely executing multiple actions using less than a corresponding multiple of prompts for privilege elevation without compromising on security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users often download software applications and software upgrades onto their computers. To install new applications or upgrades of applications, an elevated level of privilege, such as elevation from a user privilege level to an administrator privilege level, is required. Elevated privileges are required because such actions make changes in secure locations on the system and may even change system level properties. For security purposes, an elevated privilege prompt is displayed each time a user requests the “download and install” of an application or an upgrade. When a user makes multiple independent requests a privilege elevation prompt is required for each independent source. For example, a user may request installation of an application that, during the installation process, presents to the user installation options, which, if selected, result in the installation process requiring connection to one or more other sources. Before connection to one or more other sources is allowed to be made, a corresponding number of one or more privilege elevation prompts are required. Although the requirement of a prompt for elevated privilege for each further connection is needed to help ensure security, such multiple prompts degrade the user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for securely executing a plurality of actions using less than a corresponding plurality of prompts for privilege elevation.